The Fight for Derpy
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: Ummm... I made this before I discovered FanFiction, and please be nice! *squees like Fluttershy* DISCONTUNUED. IT SUCKED TOO MUCH TO EVEN CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

The fight for Derpy

Prologue

The Pines family walked out of Gravity Falls Medical Center, and one of them was in a wheelchair.

"Dipper, when both of your legs and one of your arms broke, how much pain did you feel?" Mabel questioned.

"Pretty excruciating, if I do say so myself." Dipper replied.

"Will you still be able to work the cashier?" Stan asked.

"Ya really haven't noticed that MOST of my limbs are broken? I don't think so. Well, count my ribs, and I'm technically handicapped."

The 12-year-old boy had broken these bones because of a runaway tiger from the zoo. He was protecting his twin sister. Let's just say, the scene wasn't pretty.

"Well, I could make you a display," Stan offered. Dipper rolled his eyes while doing a face palm with his good arm.

Chapter 1

Apparently, Stan tried to take off Dipper's casts so he could force him to work. But Mabel spotted him before he could.

" Grunkle Stan, whaddya' think you're doing'?"

Mabel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Was all Stan could manage to say.

Luckily, Dipper woke up when his sister and Grunkle were arguing.

He said softly, "Family, you got to love them!"

Stan heard and looked at his great nephew on the couch and said "We have guests coming over."

Dipper rolled his eyes as Mabel helped him into his wheelchair, and they went to the porch for their guests to arrive.

About 10 minutes later, a car drove up. It was a normal car, but what was in it was different.

When the car stopped, a man and 3 weird looking girls came out of the car. One was a redhead, one was a blonde, and one had raven colored hair.

"Hi! I'm Blossom!" the redhead said cheerfully.

"I'm Bubbles!" The blonde screeched.

"I'm Buttercup, and I'm WAAAY tougher than these suckers!" the raven haired one said. She looked mean.

"I'm Mabel, and that is my brother Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

"Isn't that Uncle Utonium?" Dipper asked.

"You mean Professor? That's our creator. You must be our cousins." Blossom answered his question.

"You are SOOO adorable!" Bubbles told Dipper. He scowled.

As he scowled, 7 suitcases, and 4 girls, toppled out of the car before Utonium drove away.

"Dippster! Mabes!" a derpy eyed girl with braces said cheerfully.

A second girl stood up. "Why are you in a wheelchair, Dipper?"

A third girl cried "It's been a LONG time!"

The fourth girl remained silent, because of her shyness, especially around her relatives.

Later…

Allicia (derp eyes) waltzed into the kitchen wearing Dipper's clothes, and her chestnut hair was tucked into his vest. "How do I look? Almost like Dipper, right?"

Buttercup and Bubbles replied while laughing their butts off "You two could be TWINS!"

Blossom just face palmed.

After the laughs…

Allicia, Emily (girl 2), Ashlynn (girl 3), and Gabrielle (girl 4) went outside to get some fresh air when Dipper heard a scream.

He yelled "HURRY! I HEARD SCREAMS!"

Stan, Mabel, and the PPG ran outside, to find Allicia, unconscious, on the ground.

She was losing blood as they called the ambulance.

In no time at all, they were back where they started : the Hospital.

Allicia was escorted to urgent care immediately. As they got to the room, Allicia was back in consciousness.

She was saying one sentence over and over : " A blue suited fiend, with an evil charm…"

Then she passed out before anyone could find out who she was talking about.

After the surgery…

Allicia was wheeled back to the urgent care, but the doctors said that she only broke both legs and her left arm.

When she awoke, she looked in the cast design book, and chose the muffins.

At the Mystery Shack

"KIDS! Go read a book! The Price Is Right with Jay Leno is on!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

Dipper started rereading his 3 book, and Allicia started reading her How to Be a Derp magazine.

They looked up at each other and blushed.

Dipper found a picture of Allicia in his book, but it was a grey horse… with wings.

He looked closer, and saw that it had the same eyes as Allicia… those same amber eyes… also they were derpy.

He was lost in thought when he felt an arm on his neck, and those eyes. Those derpy eyes. Allicia got closer to him and their lips touched.

Good thing they were second cousins.

In his head he was thinking, _Why is Derpy kissing me? I kinda like it._

All of a sudden they both felt tired, so Stan wheeled them upstairs on the ramp Soos built.

Later…

Mabel was starting to get sleepy so she walked upstairs to get to bed.

When she got up there, she saw Dipper and Allicia… SLEEPING together! She screamed "GET UP!"

Dipper fell off the bed, getting knocked unconscious, and Allicia screamed.

Gabrielle heard, and started running upstairs.

When she got up, she saw blood. Everywhere. She screamed "BLOOD! STAN HELP!"

Well, everyone ran upstairs to that call.

Blossom and Buttercup put Dipper on Mabel's bed.

Mabel tried to calm Allicia down, and Bubbles had to help mop up the blood.

Tears were running down Allicia's face as she said "Is he going to be OK?"

Everyone looked at the former chestnut, and saw the crimson all over his head.

In the morning…

_Dipper's P.O.V._

When I woke up, I was in Mabel's bed, and saw blood everywhere.

I looked towards my bed, and Allicia- was gone.

I fell down into my overturned wheelchair, and flipped it back to normal.

I rolled down the stairs, only to stop and rinse the blood out of my hair.

I knew she was in trouble, I could feel it in my gut.

When I made it outside… I gasped.

She was limp, probably almost dead, in Gideon's fat grubby, hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allicia's P.O.V.

When I woke up, it was dark. Very dark. It looked like I was in a tent. Or a very big bedroom. Or a factory. One of the three. Oh well. Anyway, I wish I could just escape, but these restraints are killing me. It also feels like my legs and arm are no longer broken. Literally, no longer broken. I move my legs and arm… they ARE fixed! "I AM CURED!" I scream. Then I moved my head. I see Dipper in another bed like mine, also healed. "Huh. Looks like we're both fixed. Maybe when we get out, we can run to the Shack!" I said cheerfully. Then I saw, he is healed, but not breathing. Because we were right next to each other, I moved my arm, and put it on his. I silently sang, Hirari Hirari by Hatsune Miku.

com

kisetsu kurikaesu tabi  
hotsureteku kizuna wo  
tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete  
nakusanuyou

Lyrics from

kakaeta kotoba no omotasani  
ugoke nakunatte  
tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta  
kizukeba kimi wo miushinai

Lyrics from

tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo  
yaoragani chirashite akaku  
itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite

Lyrics from

hirari hirari hirari

Lyrics from

sora e umi e dokoka tooku e  
kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni  
tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga

Lyrics from

hirarira hirarirari

Lyrics from

itsuka kasureteiku omoi wa  
chira sareta setsuna ni saite  
kuchiruto shitte nao azayaka ni

Lyrics from

hirari hirari hirari

Lyrics from

nido to tsugerarenai kotoba mo  
kimi e saigo kurai todoku youni  
sotto ame noyouni furu koe

Lyrics from

hirarira hirarirari

**Sorry if it says Lyrics by, I get these off of Anime . Look up the song on YouTube!**

I heard someone coming, and I quickly shut my eyes. I then heard that voice, that fiend's voice. He said "Well, marshmella, I guess you and that cousin of yours are both in mah power. Because I healed you both, you both owe me somethin'. Somethin' good. Like a kiss from you. And I know the boy already did his thing for me. He gave me his life."

I opened my eyes again. "YOU KILLED DIPPY?! YOU-YOU MURDERER!"

"Yeah. I killed Dipper Pines. So what."

"He-we were like siblings."

"So?"

"We both had our first kisses together. Right now…. I'm helping him live. I'm putting my heartbeat in his heart."

**That made no sense.**

He yelled "WELL, LIL' OLD ME DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNEW HIM SINCE YOU WERE BORN, YOU PILE OF STUPID!"

I started crying… and silently mouthed "Hirari, Hirari, Hirari." I kept crying, and felt all those restraints getting… levitated…. Off of me. I looked, and saw the cyan aura around them. Then I saw it on Dipper. He was getting thrown out of the window!

I jumped up, and ran out of the window. I cried "DIPPER! I WON'T LET YOU DIE ALONE!" I then felt the feeling of the word hirari. It meant flutter. And I was fluttering in the wind. I grabbed Dipper, and morphed into horse. Erm, Pegasus, actually. My now sandy blonde mane and tail waved in the air as I sped to him. My gray fur, wow, it looked like smoke. I still don't know why my mark is a bunch of bubbles. I seriously don't. My wings flapped as fast as the wind encircling us. I then put him in riding position, and landed on the ground, and morphed back to human. I lied down, and again put my heartbeat in his.

**Again, no sense.**

I soon noticed the soft sound of breathing again. Not mine, but Dipper's. It sounded like a kitten, that's why. He said "How long have I been… here?" I said "All day. All day. I know something, that fiend is a big bully to us!" Dipper replied "Yeah, he tried to kill me with lamb shears." I gasped. "Maybe we should be heading home now." Then he noticed that he was healed. "Maybe we can RUN home!" He said excitedly. I cried "YAY! RUNNING TIEM!"

**I meant to do that.**

After we ran home, everyone gaped. "So they healed up THAT fast?! Maybe a miracle… maybe a miracle." They all said, in a surprised tone. "Heh, heh, heh… we're going to bed now!" Dipper rushed his words. Again.

After we went upstairs, Dipper said, "Do you know the words to *can't believe I'm saying this*, Karakuri Burst? Because it's a duet." I, of course, knew the words, replied "OK!" Thus, we began.

nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa  
osaerarenai kono shoudou?  
furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki o  
chotto tamesasete hoshii no

Lyrics from

just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
akaku akaku somaru yoku o  
hakidashite hikigane o hiitara  
kirei na aka ni somaru yubi

Lyrics from

kowashite, kowashite  
tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
mitasarenai hakai shoudou  
moroi moroi moroi hito nante  
shosen wa suterareta karakuri[1]  
"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu  
sore oshiete yo?

Lyrics from

"Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zen/aku  
hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru  
sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba shukusei

Lyrics from

just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
karitoru wa subete no "Aku"  
nogarerarenai ze? chi no hate made, oitsume  
chiri sura nokosanai

Lyrics from

kowashite, kowashite  
subete o hai-jo-su-ru  
owaranai hakai koudou  
kiero kiero kiero aku subete  
shosen wa ochibureta garakuta  
"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu  
sore oshiete yaru

Lyrics from

kowashite, kowashite  
tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
mitasarenai hakai shoudou  
moroi moroi moroi hito nante  
shosen wa suterareta karakuri  
"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu  
sore oshiete yo?

Lyrics from

kowashite, kowashite  
subete o hai-jo-su-ru  
owaranai hakai koudou  
kiero kiero kiero aku subete  
shosen wa ochibureta garakuta  
"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu  
sore oshiete yaru

After the episode from earlier, and the song for a bonus, we FINALLY went to sleep.


End file.
